Spartoi OneShots
by Meikyuu Buterfly
Summary: una coleccion de 100 oneshots para el equipo Spartoi de Shibusen
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, emm, por alguna extraña razón de la noche a la mañana escribi esto, y me parecio de lo mas mono =3 esto será una colección de ONE-SHOTS de HarvarxJackie, CronaxKid, KimxOx. Pero también puedo hacer de los personajes que me pidan =). Esta historia por cierto, es lo que salio apenas termine mi examen final de español. **

**With Love- Hilary Duff:**

Kim siempre tuvo la tendencia de tratar de alejar de ella a cualquier chico que se le acercaba. Todo por heridas del pasado. Y ahora se veía perseguida por el chico que más le gusta, aunque ella trate de negarlo.

Usualmente les jugaba a los chicos unas cuantas tretas y les ponía unos cuantos obstáculos, y ellos ya paraban de perseguirla. Pero este joven, compañero de clase suyo, no se rendía, incluso sabiendo de su proceder mágico.

Ahora en este mismo instante, estaba vestida de una forma totalmente diferente. No solo su cabello rosa estaba cubierto por una peluca verde, sino que sus ropas ya no eran las del colegio. Era un vestido coctel lila y straple. Esto estaba debajo de un abrigo para invierno negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Siguió corriendo por el corredor del colegio, tratando de perderlo, pero sus pasos resonaban detrás de ella aunque estaban quedos. Rápidamente se quitó los tacones que tenía y los tiró a una dirección totalmente diferente a la suya. Siguió corriendo frenéticamente y alcanzo una de las tantas escaleras del colegio, y con paso veloz empezó a ascender, con cada paso se sentía más pesada. Cansada ya de tener un peso extra como su abrigo, tiro dicha ropa por las escaleras. Este cayó como pluma hasta terminar su largo recorrido esparramado en el piso.

Seguía corriendo con mucha energía aunque ya no sentía las pisadas de u persecutor, sabía que no podía detenerse aún, no hasta llegar a la azotea, ahí sí podría escapar usando su escoba.

Miró hacia arriba para ver cuánto le quedaba por recorrer. 'aún faltan 100 escaleras más, eso y sin contar los peldaños…' tras esta breve observación resumió su carrera. Le estaba entrando un poco de calor, asi que decidió quitarse la peluca para que no se le cocinase la cabeza. Paro un poco y mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire se acomodaba el cabello para no verse tan despeinada.

_Pack Pack_

Ahogó un grito al escuchar que las pisadas de su persecutor se acercaban más y más a ella. Sin más demora resumió su carrera hacia la azotea.

Ahora quedaban 2 escaleras de 500 peldaños, seguro que puede lidiar con esto, después de todo ha sido entrenada no solo para ser la mejor Meister/bruja que haya en la historia, si no para ser la mejor escapista del mundo. Nadie se escapaba de sus trucos y trampas, todos caían tarde o temprano. Pero este chico, Ox Ford, no cedía, no se rendía ni nada por el estilo, seguía tratando de alcanzar lo inalcanzable.

Ya había llegado al corredor que conducía a la azotea, estaba cerca de llegar. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrió la puerta con una fuerza tan descarada que se tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo. Aunque sus músculos estaban muy adoloridos, tomo fuerzas para arrastrarse y llegar un metro del barandal. El esfuerzo usado fue descomunal, ya que el fuego que invadía sus venas y músculos no la dejaba pensar con claridad, pero igualmente se esforzó por llegar a su destino. Pero de allí, no paso más, ya que su fatiga ya le había ganado la batalla ya estaba a un metro del barandal cuando ya no pudo más. Sentía que era consumida por una gran oleada de calor y fuego, que la quemaba viva, la consumía. Podía escuchar lo frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

Sintió que la presencia de Ox se acercaba más a su posición, ya no podía hacer más nada, el cansancio era demasiado grande para ella. Cerró los ojos en anticipación lentamente, alcanzo a ver los zapatos de Ox en su línea de visión acercándose más a ella. Este era el fin, imposible que la experta en escapismo haya sido vencida en su propio juego. Sintió las manos de Ox tomarla con delicadeza y alzándola un poco en posición de sentada. Su cabeza descansando en su fuerte pecho.

-Kim, déjame amarte.

Terca como ella solo era, negó débilmente con la cabeza. No, no podía aceptar que alguien la ame con tanta facilidad, después de haberlo traicionado y haberlo seducido en el castillo de Baba Yaga, no se permitiría a si misma acercase tanto al joven Meister.

-No, después de haberte traicionado, seducido y acuchillado, no me puedo dar el lujo de estar cerca de ti.,- dijo entre susurros,- Cada vez que me encariño con alguien siempre sale herido. Es mi maldición personal que se ha creado durante ocho siglos de vida. Prefiero ahorrarme la felicidad de un momento que estar de luto por siglos.

Ox la abrazo más fuerte escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su amada. Le soplo sobre la piel de su cuello, disfrutando los escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo de su bruja. Si, SU BRUJA, porque no era de nadie más.

-En ese momento tu mente estaba siendo controlada por la maquina Desmoralizadora. No te culpo de nada, solo quiero estar a tu lado.- dijo el acariciando la piel expuesta de su cuello.

-Te morirás, y yo quedare viva, no tiene sentido tener algo que después se me será arrebatado. No lo soportaría, mi maldición es ser una bruja, mi maldición es ser endemoniadamente longeva. Ox, tienes la suerte suficiente para ser un humano y ya. Te casaras con una humana y los dos morirán, se encontraran en el Rebirth Room y sus almas estarán juntas por siempre. En cambio, si dejamos a nuestros sentimientos sueltos, con el tiempo tu morirás y yo estaré otra vez sola. Una vida con una bruja no es lo más bonito, Ox. Está lleno de persecuciones, prejuicios y sangre. No habrá lugar en el que nos podamos quedar para siempre. No habrá.

Kim puedo sentir como Ox se encogía de hombros. El joven Técnico sonrío a través de la piel de Kim, -Yo no me rindo tan fácil. Y ya sabes, si no hay lugar en este mundo que te acepte, yo mismo creare un lugar en donde podamos estar. Un lugar seguro. Santuario.- dijo el con una dulzura irrevocable, irrompible, para dejar besos mariposa empezando en su frente, siguiendo por su nariz, bajando a sus pómulos, bajando a su cuello, estacionándose en su hombro derecho y siguiendo, dejando tras de sí otros besos más, en su hombro izquierdo. Volvió a besarla en la nariz, como para tentarla a inclinar un poco la cabeza y así encontrar los labios de su amado.

-Además, ¿quién dijo que moriré?,- dijo divertido con una sonrisa socarrona, moviendo sus labios contra su piel como una sublime caricia mientras hablaba. Ella sintió como una corriente fría le recorría el cuerpo, aliviando asi, el fuego interior que sentía.,- ¿No te has dado cuenta, querida mía, que yo puedo vivir mucho más tiempo? Ya sabía que me ibas a decir esto, lo intuía, pero con ayuda de una gata mágica pude obtener esto.- dijo sacando un frasco con un líquido azul plateado dentro.

-¿Qué es esto?,- dijo Kim sosteniendo el frasco entre sus dedos. Era un frasco pequeño y el líquido que iba dentro titilaba y se movía un poco en espiral.

-Le pedí a Blair que me hiciera vivir más que un humano normal. Asi que ella me hizo una poción especial para eso.- dijo tomando la mano de Kim dentro de la suya.,- Esto funciona de la siguiente manera: mientras que no me hará inmortal, me hará vivir cuantos años viva el donador de sangre. Y ahí es donde entras tú. Si viertes una sola gota de tu sangre en esto, y me lo tomo estaré vivo mientras tú lo estés. La poción se llama Lazos del Destino. Si tú mueres, yo muero, y si yo muero tú puedes decidir si mueres conmigo. Claro, si es que estas dispuesta a compartir tu vida como un nerd como yo.- dijo él un poco rojo. Kim sonrío levemente. Su decisión…ya la había tomado desde hace mucho.

-Bueno, espero que estés dispuesto a pasar tu vida entera con una bruja gruñona en las mañanas y que le gusta ir de compras. ¡Ah! ¿Te mencione que también es muy regañona, pero amorosa?- dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.,- No sabes cuantos siglos ella ha estado esperando a alguien como el chico que esta frente a ella en este mismo instante.- dijo con un tono cantón.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues dile a tu amiga que a mi amigo le importa un comino todo eso, que igualmente van a tener un contrato a sangre.- dijo el divertido con el pequeño juego que tenían ahora mismo.

-Claro que le diré. ¿Sabes otra cosa? Los chicos nerds la vuelven loca.- dijo ella igual de divertida.

-Pues dile a ella que a mi amigo le atraen las brujas tanuki.- dijo el abrazándola con fuerza. Kim, por supuesto que acepto el abrazo con gratitud. Se quedaron asi por minutos hasta que ella se separó un poco de él. Le tendió su muñeca a Ox, y él dudoso la acepto en sus manos grandes. Con su otra mano, ella tomo una de las monos de Ox y la puso palma arriba, ella misma puso su mano sobre la suya palma abajo. En un brillo dorado apareció una pequeña daga en la palma abierta de Ox. Kim asintió y sosteniendo el frasco bajo su muñeca espero que Ox estuviese listo para poder hacerle el corte y que así saliera un poco de su sangre. Se miraron a los ojos por un rato antes de asentir y empezar el proceso.

Cuidadosamente, Ox cortó un poco la muñeca de Kim, tratando de no ser brusco para que no le doliera tanto. Luego ladeó un poco la muñeca para que las gotas de sangre de ella rodaran por su piel y cayeran en el frasco. Cuando ya vio que con unas cuantas ya era suficiente tapo el frasco con el taponcito que llevaba. Con la manga de su camiseta limpió la sangre de su amada para luego besar el lugar donde le hizo el corte. Ella por su parte dijo unas palabras mágicas y la herida fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta no dejar rastro de ella. Ella, quien tenía el frasco en la mano, lo ajito un poco para luego abrirlo y señalándole a él que abriera la boca. Lentamente vertió el contenido del frasco en la boca de Ox y se sentó mejor con le espalda recargada del muro del edificio.

Ox al tragarse la poción sintió un fuego recorrer su cuerpo y se retorció de dolor. Kim, alarmada por la reacción de Ox, lo recostó en el suelo con su cabeza reposando en su regazo.

Después de sentir el intenso calor, se acalambro por una ventisca helada dentro de su propio cuerpo.

-K-Kim, tengo frio…- murmuro él. Kim busco con la vista donde estaba su abrigo, y lo diviso cerca de donde ella estaba. Se dio cuenta que Ox se tardó tanto en perseguirla por recoger y doblar nítidamente su abrigo. Se estiro un poco para alcanzarlo y lo tendió sobre la figura de su querido Ox. Empezó a acariciarle la cabeza de Ox, masajeando su cuero cabelludo y enterrando sus manos en su cabello corto y marrón oscuro. Sintiendo el dolor de él, ella supuso que ya estaba surgiendo efecto la poción, ya que ya podía sentir mediante el enlace con el alma de Ox resonando con la suya. Dulcemente le beso la frente cuando sintió que todo ya se estaba calmando. Si ella sentía lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante, entonces ella le podría ayudar a aminorar el dolor tratando de mantenerse a sí misma calmada y en equilibrio.

Después de un rato, ya estaba oscureciéndose el cielo, Kim y Ox ya se habían calmado y disfrutaban en silencio la compañía del otro.

-Kim, creo que ya es hora de ir a casa.- dijo él, parándose. Ella asintió y le tendió la mano para que la ayudara a levantarse.

-¿Crees que la fiesta ya haya terminado? Hace horas que empezó y todavía puedo ver gente bailando en el patio del colegio.

-Es que si nos vamos a casa ahora podremos tener tiempo para los dos…solos.- dijo el con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, pero no voy a bajar las escaleras otra vez. Mejor nos vamos en escoba.- dijo ella.

-¿Y si nos ven?

-No nos van a ver, voy a encantar la escoba para hacernos invisibles.

En ese momento, Kim dijo su mantra mágica y salió su escoba del aire, la encanto de forma que solo ellos podían verla. Ella se montó primero y luego ayudo a Ox a subirse en ella. Ox, aferrándose a la cintura de Kim, le beso el pelo y el cuello.

-Ox, ahora no, me voy a desconcentrar y luego pierdo el control de la escoba. Cuando lleguemos a casa tendremos TODO el tiempo del mundo.

-Sí, mi sol.- dijo el besando suavemente la base del cuello de su nueva novia.

-Estas musical hoy, eh?- dijo ella riendo.

-Sí, porque tú eres música para mi alma.

**Chananan! ¿Qué tal? Review porfa!**

**La siguiente pareja será Jackie y Harvar.**

**Jackie: q-que!**

**Yo: Si, wuahahahahahahah!**

**Harvar: loca**

**Yo: Malito…..**


	2. What the Hell!

_**Hola! Quihubole! Hah, este one-shot esta inspirado por la canción de Avril Lavigne What The Hell. Espero que lo disfruten y no olviden comentar!**_

Jackie ya estaba harta de esto. La maldita situación que empezó hace cuatro meses se la estaba comiendo viva. No podía ser que después de matar kishins, demonios, y otras cosas que ni sabía qué coño eran, no podía hacer algo tan simple y estúpido como esto. Era la única cosa que de solo pensar en eso le daban escalofríos y ganas de meterse a su cama, taparse con la sabana por completo y acurrucarse en un rincón como Crona.

Porque la cosa más difícil que le ha tocado a Jackie era declarársele a su compañero de clases y mejor amigo, Harvar D. Éclair.

Lo había intentado todo, desde pasteles hasta una serenata. Todos sus intentos fallidos, pero no era su culpa. No, era culpa de ese chico tan endemoniadamente sexy pero a la vez tan idiota. Maldito francesito. El maldito no había captado ninguna de las indirectas que ella misma le había lanzado. Le lanzaba las indirectas más inteligentes del mundo. Al principio eran modestas, pequeños detalles de vez en cuando. Pero después fueron tomando mas forma, siendo algo descaradas pero con decencia. Eran tan obvias que hasta Black Star se dio cuenta por sí solo. ¿Y cómo coños era posible que uno de los chicos más inteligentes del Shibusen fuese tan idiota? Era impensable pero posible. Jackie todavía no lograba digerirlo. ¿Es que la persona encargada de distribuir el karma tenia bronca con ella? De seguro se estaba riendo de ella en este mismo instante. Ugh, como ese sol y esa luna que se ríen de todo.

Pero hoy no fallaría, claro que no. Tenía un plan. Un plan cobarde, simple y eficiente. Porque seamos sinceros, ella era una persona muy eficiente.

Un papelito, un pedazo de papel con una declaración franca, objetiva y clara era todo lo que necesitaba. Nada pasaría mal, nada.

A hurtadillas, ella miró a su derecha. Allí estaba el idiota. Le arrojaría el papelito, lo tomaría, lo leería, y que después de eso el destino tome las riendas. Por culpa del maldito papelito estuvo toda la hora más ansiosa que el carajo. En el papelito estaba escrito un 'Me gustas' corto. Ya.

Lo arrojó a la mesa de su compañero de clases y la bolita de papel cayó en el cuaderno de Harvar.

_Al fin, me sacaré este peso de encima._ Pensó ella con unas ganas de salir corriendo de allí y saltar en todas partes invadiéndola. Harvar tomo la bolita y miró a Jackie. Él levanto la ceja un poco curioso, se levantó y- ¡un momento! ¿Qué?

Se paró con una expresión irritada en la cara y botó la bolita en la cesta de basura. Luego se volteó hacia ella y acercándosele le dijo:

-Eres una perezosa, si quieres botar la basura de tu banco, hazlo tú misma.- El aire a Jackie se le fue. A su ojo le dio un leve tic irritado. _Mierda, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…_

Acto seguido se golpeó repetidamente la cabeza contra la mesa, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros de clase y del profesor Stein. En ese mismo instante el timbre sonó, señalando el final de la jornada. Pero siguió golpeándose contra la mesa. Ya lo que no podía salir mal, salió mal.

Kim miraba a su amiga preocupada.-Jackie, para ya de darte golpes con la mesa. El colegio ya terminó, vamos a casa.- dijo ella recogiendo sus pertenencias y las de Jackie.

-No.

-¿No qué?

-Kim, la jodí. El intento número 15 del mes no funcionó. ¿Ahora qué?- dijo ella colgándose del hombro el bolso.

-Tu problema recae en que siempre haces lo que esas películas de romance hacen. Bolitas de papel, una canción, pastel y la lista sigue. Intenta algo nuevo, inusual, fresco. Di, ¡al diablo con esto! ¡Qué demonios!- dijo ella agitando sus brazos para acentuar más lo que ella quería decir.

-Creo que tienes razón. He estado siguiendo las reglas al pie de la letra. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Al diablo con las reglas!- en eso tiró el bolso hacia Kim y salió corriendo y gritado como loca. Corría entre las personas y hasta empujó a un par de estudiantes mientras se reía alocadamente.

-¡AL DIABLO CON LAS REGLAS!- ese era el grito que decía cada segundo mientras corría por los pasillos. La gente le hacía espacio para no ser mandados a volar. Corrió hasta llegar a la entrada del Shibusen y allí fue donde se encontró a Harvar y a Ox caminando hacia su casa y hablando de no sé qué bobería.

Jackie corrió en frente Harvar y le puso su mano enfrente de él. Riéndose para sí misma, le señalo con el dedo para que se acercase hacia ella.

-Pst, un poco más, mas, masss, un poquis mas… ya.- de repente, ella tomó los lentes de sol de Harvar y se fue corriendo diez metros. Harvar, quien aún no entendía bien lo que ocurría, levanto una ceja un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-¡SI LOS QUIERES DE VUELTA, ALCANZAME!- dijo ella corriendo hacia las afueras de la academia. Queriendo tener de vuelta sus lentes, se fue a alcanzarla. Y corrió como nunca lo había hecho.

Jacqueline iba muy rápido, esquivando grupos de personas y tumbado puestos de comida de la feria. Sobre su cabeza estaban los codiciados lentes, seguros y calientitos. No por nada era una Linterna Demoniaca. Harvar iba a sus talones, casi alcanzándola, pero no tenía la ventaja que ella tenía ahora.

Rápidamente, le quito una bici a un muchacho y montándose en ella pedaleó. Harvar, quien ya se estaba quedando muy atrás, tomo prestado el skateboard de un chico y siguió persiguiéndola.

En este juego del gato y el ratón, ninguno cedía. No mostraban ni las mínimas señales de cansancio, hasta iban más rápido cada segundo.

-Alala, mi puesto de comida es mucho mejor que el tuyo, vieja harpía. Atrae más clientes que unas estúpidas florecillas.- dijo una viejita a otra.

-El tuyo puede atraer clientela, pero luego se van por tu apestosa comida, cara de cerdo.

-Mira, ojos de ciervo asustado, me vas respetando porque mi puesto es mucho mejor que el tuyo y ya. Fin del asunto, anciana decrepita.

Justo en ese momento, Jackie pasó con la bicicleta y tumbó el puesto de la anciana de comida, quien casi le da un infarto. Harvar, notando el caos del puesto de comida, salto encima de la comida desparramada para no perder tanto tiempo.

-Maggie, ¿qué decías sobre mi puesto? – dijo la otra viejita sintiéndose muy feliz.

-C-cállate, Alala…

Fue en la entrada oeste del colegio que las cosas se tornaron un poco difíciles. Ya que para poder subir tenían que dejar sus vehículos, y eso no era tan fácil como uno creería. En fin, subiendo las escaleras ellos libraban su batalla del tira y encoje. Él se le adelantaba, y luego ella iba más rápido. Recorrieron el colegio entero hasta llegar al bosque que está detrás del patio de educación física. En una parte del bosque había una bajada y luego había un pequeño riachuelo. No muy hondo pero tampoco tan llano. Fue allí cuando Jackie perdió el equilibrio al bajar la colina. Se balanceó en un solo pie, hasta que ya equilibrada puso su otro pie en la tierra. Cuando ya se disponía a seguir corriendo para saltar el riachuelo, Harvar no pudo parar a tiempo y se estrelló contra Jackie. Los dos jóvenes bajaron la colina rodando, enredados, hasta parar en el agua. Sorprendentemente los lentes seguían sobre la cabeza de Jackie aún. Los dos terminaron enredados uno con el otro. Jackie tenía una de las rodillas de Harvar entre sus piernas, sus dos brazos abrazando el torso de él y las manos de él tomando firmemente la cadera de ella. Pero lo peor de todo es que la cara de Harvar estaba situada en el busto de Jackie. (A/N: B)

Todo alrededor suyo daba vueltas. Sintió haber caído sobre algo suave y caliente. Harvar abrió los ojos y lo primero que se encontró fueron dos montañitas. Rápidamente, se separó de ella para luego caer de nuevo. Los brazos de Jackie estaban abrazados del torso de Harvar, haciendo que éste inhalara para que el sangrado de su nariz no saliera. Parpadeando, Jackie entro en sí y casi se muere al encontrar a Harvar con su cara en sus atributos.

Poniendo sus pies en el estómago de él y separando sus brazos, lo propulsó hacia arriba. Jackie se paró rápidamente, y con la cara aún roja le lanzo un zapato a Harvar en la cabeza y se fue corriendo.

-¡TODAVÍA TENGO TUS LENTES! ¡LERO LERO LERO! ¡ATRÁPAME SI PUEDES BOBO!- Harvar se preparó para correr pero una media mojada le cayó en la chaqueta. El joven estudiante negó con la cabeza. _Me va a enloquecer si sigue así. ¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿Estará en su período o algo?_

Harvar siguió corriendo por el riachuelo, que ahora le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Por un momento perdió de vista a Jackie. Miro a todos lados desconcertado, no encontraba ni rastro de Jackie por ningún lado.

Jackie se rió a lo bajo. Nunca pensó que algo asi fuese tan divertido y buen deporte. Preparo sus proyectiles, una media y otro zapato. Su plan seria tirarlos hacia arriba, y que le caigan a Harvar y él se volteé a otra dirección, y ahí atacaría.

Tiró sus proyectiles, la media cayó en la cabeza del arma. El zapato cayó detrás de él, y éste se volteó pensando que en esa dirección estaba Jackie. Error, terrible error.

Desde la rama en la que Jackie estaba agachada, saltó y cayó sobre la espalda del joven. Los dos cayeron al agua, empapándose más de lo que ya estaban. Jackie estaba pegada con una risilla tonta y chapoteando sentada en la espalda de Harvar.

Ya irritado por el comportamiento de su amiga, Harvar se volteó y la aprisionó en sus brazos dejando a Jackie sin aire. De verdad que la tomó por sorpresa. Jackie trata de escaparse de él.

-Ahora, dime que rayos quieres con mis lentes. – ella trato de zafarse con más fuerza pero no pudo. –Mis lentes, dámelos.

-¡Nunca!- dijo ella dándole un codazo al chico. Se zafó y corrió unos metros más.- ¡ME LOS QUEDO PARA SIEMPRE! ¡NYAHAHAHA! – dijo ella entre risas y un bailecito de victoria. Harvar gruñó a lo bajo. Ese era su par de lentes favoritos, no los perdería tan fácilmente.

Asi que la atacó, después de todo, la noquearía, tomaba sus lentes y al llevarla a su apartamento le decía a Kim que se había desmayado. Listo y frito, no podía ser más inteligente.

Pero Jacqueline no fue burlada por esos ataques, y contraatacó con mucha fuerza. Las dos armas demoniacas pelearon cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que ya cansados, se dejaron caer en el agua. Jackie estaba flotando de espaldas, sin importarle el estado de su uniforme, con un poco de fuego se secaría al instante. Tomando los lentes, que milagrosamente no se cayeron de su cabeza, se los tendió a Harvar.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- dijo él poniéndose los lentes de sol.,-Nunca te había visto tan…alocada.

-Liberando estrés, supongo.- dijo ella sentándose en el agua y haciendo caer un poco de agua sobre su cabeza.

-¿De dónde viene ese estrés, pues? ¿No será por tus fallidos intentos de confesarme tu amor por mí?- dijo el con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Eh, sí. Eso. ¡Un momento! ¡Tú, tú! ¡Lo sabias desde un principio!- dijo apuntándole con un dedo acusador.

-No exactamente- dijo él bajando la mano de su amiga y tomándole la mano.-Ox ya estaba cansado de que fallaras un millón de veces y me dijo lo del papelito.

-¡Leyó el papelito! Ese estúpido…

-La verdad es que Kim se lo dijo.

-¡¿COMO? Pero si yo no la vi hablando con él…- dijo ella agitando los brazos.

-Vía papelito mientras masacrabas tu cráneo contra la mesa.

Jackie empezó a balbucear tonterías, le tendieron una trampa. Harvar sonrió un poco. Tomándola de la cintura la arrastró hacia él y acercándose a su cara le dio un beso en los labios. Jackie tenía los ojos como platos. Lentamente se relajó y lo beso con una pasión ardiente.

Se separaron un poco y Harvar le acarició la mejilla con su dedo. –También me gustas, aunque seas algo desconcertante.- Jackie se acurrucó en su pecho y dejo salir una bocanada de aire.

-¿Qué somos?

-Humanos, Jackie, humanos.- dijo él parándose con la chica en sus brazos.

-Me llamaste Jackie…

-Sí, asi te llamas. Vamos a casa, no quiero que te resfríes.

-¡Ha! Soy una lámpara demoniaca, no me puedo resfriar.- dijo ella riéndose.

-Como tú digas Jackie. Y sobre lo de antes, sí.

-¿Sí que?

-Somos novios. ¿Te gusta el titulo?- Jackie solo se rió de él.

_**A la mañana siguiente….**_

-¡Atchís!- estornudo una chica de cabellos marrones y alborotados.

-¿Qué no te resfriabas?- dijo un chico a su lado dándole caldo de sopa a su novia.

-Shh, Harvar, shh.

**C´est fini. Eso es todo por ahora, el siguiente oneshot es para Lilith Kiryu, un SoulxChronaxKid y para el cuarto capi tendremos de personajes a Patty y a Black Star. Nos leemos!**


	3. La pijamada

Era una hermosa noche de verano, y todos los chicos del Spartoi y algunos nuevos de la clase EAT se reunieron en la casa de Kid para celebrar una pijamada que el Shinigami menor organizó. Leo, Patty y Liz se estaban pintando las uñas mientras discutían una sección de la revista Tiger Beat.

-Si, o sea. Es algo muy estúpido. Se prometen amor eterno y luego se divorcian. – dijo Liz quitando el exceso de esmalte rosa en sus uñas.

-Despues de 72 dias.- convino Patty puliendo sus uñas.

-Y luego ella no quiere dar el brazalete de vuelta, pero ya saben el dicho:- empezó Leo limándose las uñas.

-El que da y quita, el diablo lo visita.- dijeron las tres a coro, dandole vuelta al artiulo de la boda fallida de Kim Kardashian y Kris Humpries, y siguieron hablando de la revista.

Eso era en la habitación de Liz, que era ginórmica, con todas las chicas reunidas allí. Maka, Crona y Micaella estaban reunidas leyendo una novela. Cada una leia un capitulo y luego lo discutían.

-l´amore, così bella e fragile.- dijo Micaella con corazones en sus ojos de color esmeralda. Maka y Crona estaban en el mismo estado. Cada una con pensamientos de sus príncipes azules.

En otra parte de la habitación, Aileen, Eleni, Thunder y Ángela jugaban al conejito de la suerte. Era como jugar a la papa caliente, solo que tenias que cantar una canción diferente, y si al final de la canción tu tenias la pelota, tu tenias que besar al chico que mas te gustara.

-Conejito de la suerte, buscando referencia, paso por un camino que dice así: tu besarás al chico o a la chica que…te…guste…¡MAS!- las cuatro cantaban juntas hasta que la pelota quedo en Aileen.

La muchacha se ruborizó por completo, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, era una replica exacta de Hinata de Naruto.

-B-bueno, este…el chico que me gusta… no está aquí… creo que en su casa o en una mision.- dijo ella mirando al suelo. Eleni se paró abruptamente, llamando la atención de todas.

-¡Nunca me dijiste que te gustaba alguien! ¡Llevamos dos milenios y cincuenta y ocho años de amigas! ¡Nos juramos total honestidad! ¿¡Ai por qué me haces esto!- la bruja de dragon de fuego se tiró al suelo y golpeó repetidas veces el suelo con su puño.

-Pero si te dije hace tiempo… y tu andabas golpeando al bully del instituto por subirte la falda. Hasta te preste mi termo de metal que pega duro…- dijo ella con una gotita de sudor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Creo que le deberías llamar, solo por si acaso.- dijo Tsubaki, tratando de evitar una discusión sin sentido de parte de las concejales. Para ser 2058 años mayores que todas, eran un poco… extrañas.- Pienso que no se perdería nada. Anda, dile. Es mejor sacarte ese peso de encima que cargando con eso por toda tu vida.- razonó la joven arma.

-Tsubaki tiene razón,- empezó Jackie, quien estaba haciéndole rulos a Kim sin mucho éxito.- Puede que hasta te corresponda.

-¿Pero quien es el chico?- pregunto Tsugumi mientras le hacia una trenza a Jackie, que por cierto era una trenza muy larga. Jackie tenia el cabello hasta la cintura.

-Hm…- empezó Kana sacando sus barajas, las revolvió y de ellas saco dos. El nerd y el lobo. Aunque Kana no decía mucho, solo sus adivinaciones, tenia una sonrisa grandota en la cara. Aileen se ruborizó mucho.

-Siempre supe que a una plebeya como Aileen le gustaría un nerd.- dijo Anya cruzándose de brazos, parando el peinado de Meme.- Por lo menos llamale. No pierdes nada, yo hasta podría saber que hace una plebeya como tu en estos momentos.- dijo ella retomando el trabajo de plancharle el cabello de Meme.

-Pero n-no tengo su teléfono…- dijo Aileen jugando con sus dedos mientras miraba a un lado nerviosa.

Meme se puso a revisar su cámara, buscando una foto en especial. Sonrio victoriosa una vez que encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡Aileen miente! ¡La vi ayer con un chico de la clase EAT que vino nuevo esta semana!- todas la vieron un tanto sorprendidas, para luego mirar con una ceja levantada a Aileen. Luego Meme miró para todos lados y como acordándose de algo grito la localización del encuentro.-¡En la biblioteca del colegio!¡Seccion de mitología!- dijo ella moviendo los brazos frenéticamente y soltando el cepillo con el cual peinaba el cabello de Tsubaki. Este cepillo volo hasta donde estaba Liz y le dio en la cabeza, noqueándola por completo.

-Hahahahaha, one-chan esta KO.- dijo Patty riendo estruendosamente.

Todas las chicas se reunieron en un circulo , un teléfono en el centro y un papelito con unos números en él. Eleni se puso a pincharle los cachetes a Aileen, para que se animase.- Vamos, vamos, dinos como se llama tu novio.- dijo ella pinchándole las mejillas.

-…cetti…- dijo ella quedamente.

-¿Cómo?

-…Tonio…Marcetti…- dijo ella susurrando. La imagen de un chico de estatura normal, cabello gris, ojos azul marino y anteojos redondos llenó las mentes de las chicas allí presentes.

-¡Mentira!- dijo Kim dramáticamente.-¡Es la persona mas nerd del universo! ¡Mas nerd que Ox!

-Pues llámalo… no se te quita nada.- dijo Jackie revisando su trenza.

-¿Ese no es el chico nuevo que Kid invitó también?- preguntó Tsugumi cepillándose el flequillo.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó Aileen agarrando puñados de su cabello color miel. Empezó a gritar, causándole un ataque de nervios a Kana, haciendo que ella le jalara demasiado el cabello de Anya en su trenza. Anya se puso a llorar por el dolor del jalon de pelo, dandole un ataque de pánico a las demás. Tsugumi se puso a tirar almohadones a Leo, ella le correspondio con mas almohadones. En eso, uno de los almohadones llegó a Crona. Siguiendo el juego, Crona le tiró una almohada a Maka. Las dos empezaron a hacer una pelea de almohadas, riendo sin parar. En muy poco tiempo, todas las chicas se enclaustraron en una pelea masiva de almohadas. Había mucho desorden, ruido y chicas en pijamas de shorts. Había tanta conmoción, que los chicos, que estaban en la planta baja subieron para ver que pasaba.

-Oigan, paren el- Kid se quedo corto en palabras. Todas y cada una de las chicas estaban tirándose almohadas. Ahí es cuando comprarle a tus armas 888 almohadones para que sea simétrico no es buena idea. Los chicos veian entretenidos el intercambio de almohadas entre las chicas y la lluvia de plumas. Kilik silbó un tono agudísimo, haciendo que la mitad de las chicas pararan su pelea. La mas salvaje de todas en ese momento, Kim, le lanzó una almohada a Ox en la cara. El técnico tomo la almohada y se la tiró de vuelta.

Y asi fue como empezó un pandemonio en una habitación de 10m cuadrados.

Almohadones volando por todo el lugar, chicas tirándole agua enbotellada a los chicos. Liz y Patty despeinando a Kid, Crona y Maka matando a almohadasos a Soul, Aileen debajo de una mesa viendo como su mejor amiga noqueaba a Tonio. Kana y Meme atacaban a Clay mientras que este corria como loco, tratando de deshacerse de las fieras que lo perseguían. Harvar y Jackie estaban peleando con sus almohadones en un rincón, solo que tiraban patadas y pñetazos. Además de unas cuantas chispas y llamaradas pequeñas entre los dos. Kim estaba subida a la espalda de Ox, golpeándole la cabeza con una almohada repetidamente. Micaella, Fire, Thunder, Angela y Kilik estaban en su propia pelea de almohadas. Tsugumi se reia nerviosamente hasta que Akane le lanzo una almohada. Son una sonrisa grande, los dos se golpearon con almohadas repetidamente.

-Realmente, muchas cosas sin sentido pueden pasar…- dijo Nessie sentada frente al espejo de Shinigami, comiendo unas palomitas de maíz.

-Exactamente, Nessie-chan. Como dijiste hace tiempo, mas cosas aberrantes están por suceder.- dijo Shinigami tragando un poco de soda de su sombrero porta-soda.

-¡Uwi!- dijo la pequeña Maaba moviendo sus brazos y tomando a su vez un sorbo de leche desde el popote de su sombreo porta-leche.

-¡Aww, Maaba-tan es tan linda! Recuerdo esos tiempos en los que el mundo humano se estaba formando y nosotros tres podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. ¿Recuerdas que por un error ella dijo un hechizo sin querer y separó a Pangea? Fue tan divertido.- dijo Nessie suspirando feliz.

-Sí, fue su primer hechizo. Ahora podremos comenzar de nuevo. – dijo Shinigami sonriendo.

-…Shini-kun, te extrañé.- dijo ella abrazando al hombre que robó su corazón marino.

-Nessie-chan, yo igual.- dijo él, tomando su velo y levantándolo. La cara de una mujer de 25 años había aparecido tras ese velo. Tenia el cabello verde y con sublimes rulos, sus ojos eran de un ambar liquido, que brillaban como estrellas.

-¡Uwi we!- Maaba aplaudió inocentemente, en sus ojos había un brillo especial, como si ya se esperaba esto por años. Con cuidado, Shinigami puso un anillo en el dedo anular de Nessie. Era sencillo. Solo era una banda de oro con gravados en la parte de afuera que parecían ondas y olas del mar.

-Nuestro pequeño secretito.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras que Maaba aplaudia feliz.

-¡Uwia we wo!

_**Para los que esperaban un SoulxCronaxKid no me llego inspiración. Pero hace unos días me encontré con una imagen en Deviantart y voy a basar mi SoulxCronaxKid en ella. Tratare de sacarla lo mas antes posible. Esto es solo el premio de mi mejor amiga Fabi por acercarse tanto a la verdadera edad de Kim. Y ella ni sabia ni pio, fue al azar. Lol. Disfruta Fabbs!**_


End file.
